icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Freddie Benson/@comment-1742110-20110928162840/@comment-4492177-20111007014002
@weirdo On the contrary, I made perfect sense. :) You're the one who is coming off as ignorant. :) Sam is Freddie's only love. Whenever Freddie made some pathetic attempt to hit on Carly, even Carly herself took it as a joke. Even she was amused by it. The laugh tracks played every time Freddie made a move on Carly. "You just want to be friends and I'm totally cool living with that constant pain." What happens next? Oh right. The laugh track. You know that thing that's supposed to let the audience know that whatever was being said was meant to be considered a joke? ;) He is in love with Sam. We saw it in his eyes. They were broken up yet he just knew that he wouldn't be able to stand the pain of Sam not being aware of his feelings for her. As soon as she turned to walk, he stopped her. Why? Because he was in love with her and she had to know it. If the I love you exchange played out differently, I agree with others who have suggested that it could be considered platonic. Sam could have brushed it off with a smirk, a scoff, and a light punch on the shoulder, saying something like"I love you too Freddork." A smile and a light punch coming from Sam would've been similar to Carly ending the break up with a "I love you as a friend" kiss on the cheek. It would've convinced me that they loved each other as friends. But she didn't do that. She looked into his eyes with a sincere genuine smile and responded "I love you too." Nothing more, nothing less. They are in love with each other. Sam and Freddie don't want to be just friends. They love each other. But after all the conflicts they were forced to overcome over the course of their relationship, they feel like they're trying too hard. They're trying way too hard to force the relationship into something its not, and they realize that. They want to wait a while so when(not if :p) they reconcile, they'll come back stronger then ever. They love each other so much that they want to wait until they can do their relationship right. I find it ridiculous that people are claiming that 2 people that are in love with each other wouldn't break up. It's a sad argument in my opinion. Sam and Freddie are in love with each other, but they're feeling like all odds are against them. It made sense for them to feel the way they did after all the obstacles they were forced to overcome over the course of their relationship. They probably took it to mean that they were trying to force a relationship that wasn't meant to be. They were trying to be something they weren't, and they both realized that. They weren't thinking about how all the conflicts they were able to resolve actually proved just how strong their relationship was. They're in love, they just feel like they both have some growing up to do. They love each other so much that they decided they should be strong and let each other go now before they grew to resent each other later. That doesn't mean they love each other any less though. If anything, it proves they love each other more. They love each other enough to let go no matter how much pain and heart break it brings them. It was evident in the way they spoke and the look in their eyes that the break up was killing them slowly. "So...did we just break up?" "Looks like it." "..Oh well." And at that moment, Freddie stopped her. He knew that this was his last chance to tell her how he really felt. He was in love with her and she had to be aware of that. Freddie and Sam love each other. Their hearts belong to one another. It's sad some people can't see that. :P Also, Can you imagine how Creddie happening after I love you would make Sam feel?Freddie is her first kiss, the first guy she ever opened up to. He is the first guy who knows everything about her and still accepts her for it. She let him break down all her walls and fight against her insecurity. It wasn't easy for her. Yet she did that. For Freddie. Because she trusts him with all her heart and soul. She knows that he wouldn't hurt her. So why would he tell her he likes her if there was even a remote possibility that he would go running back to her best friend? The answer? He wouldn't. Even if Sam was able to fall out of love with Freddie (which I highly doubt) she would never be ok with the first guy she ever opened up to dating her best friend. She would always feel that Freddie was still secretly in love with Carly while he was dating her. It would make her feel as though her first real relationship was a lie. Her walls will be built up all over again and it would be hard for her to open up again. How is she supposed to trust another guy when Freddie lied to her? How will she know he truly cares about her and only likes her? And how could Creddie happen if Carly doesn't have feelings for Freddie? I know. This is where people will say she has undiscovered feelings for him. But if even after he saved her life she wasn't sure whether or not her feelings for him were real or not, I have a hard time believing that she has feelings for him that she has not yet come to terms with. Freddie saving her life should've been her wake up call. She should've realized he was the one for her, yet she was still unsure and agreed with and accepted the bacon theory. And then there was the slow dance.Carly only danced with him after her date turned out to be a douche. She danced with Freddie because he was safe. She could have easily realized her feelings for him then and expressed them. She could have lifted her head from his shoulder, looked sweetly into his eyes, and kissed him, thus revealing those "hidden feelings".That could've been the turning point for Creddie. But since no hidden feelings really existed, nothing happened between them. And she was insanely happy for Seddie in iLost My Mind. I just can't wrap my mind around the idea of her subconsciously falling in love with Freddie. And Freddie is obviously over Carly. He found real love and happiness in the most unexpected person. He realized he'd been searching in all the wrong places. The girl he really loved was always right in front of him, waiting for him to realize that Carly was nothing more than a perfect fantasy dream girl he created. Someone he put high on a pedestal. Sam, on the other hand, is his perfectly imperfect reality that he couldn't imagine his life without. Freddie got his happy ending, he just realized it was with the girl he never allowed himself to consider potential girlfriend material. Now he's happy. Freddie no longer ships Creddie. He's a Seddie lover. ;) And Carly knows Sam loves Freddie. She even said so herself. Why would she hurt her best friend by going out with her first love? The Cam friendship would never be the same. Carly knows Sam loves Freddie and Freddie loves Sam. It would ruin her character and their friendship if she were to interfere. Like Gibby said, "It's wrong to interfere with young love." :P So I can't see Creddie happening at all really. :) If you want to keep hope, go for it. :) But the only thing that is accepted on this page is fact. And Freddie doesn't love Carly. He loves Sam. Its a fact. :)